Team Yesung VS Team 86 동생들님
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: Ketika Yesung di Bully Eunsihae. Hanya bentuk apresiasi saya tentang pertarungan Yesung dengan Eunsihae kemarin di Twitter. Silakan dibaca :D Mind to Review juseyo?


**Team Yesung VS Team 86 동생들님**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by Tsuioku Lee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast: Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mereka semua bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Typo(s) / One Shoot / Garing / Fail Humor.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari pembully-an Eunsihae terhadap Yesung ditwitter kemarin.**

**.**

**.**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

.

Seoul. Negara yang sekarang tengah dilanda musim dingin. Salju dingin menghiasi setiap sudut kota Seoul. Membuat siapa pun enggan keluar rumah dan lebih memilih menghangatkan diri didalam. Melakukan kegiatan yang tidak terlalu menguras tenaga. Seperti.. mengambil _selca_ mungkin..?

'Klik.'

'Klik.'

Seorang pria sipit tengah membidikan I-Phone canggihnya kearah wajahnya dengan sudut-sudut sempurna. Terlihat dari caranya memakai kamera I-Phone tersebut, ia sangat profesional dalam mengambil angel yang diinginkan.

Setelah beberapa kali mengmbil selca, Yesung -nama pria tersebut- dengan serius meneliti hasil jepretan di I-Phone nya.

"Hhaahh.." reaksinya ketika selesai meneliti hasil jepretan wajahnya sendiri. Terlihat tidak puas atau merasa lelah. Opsi kedua dirasa lebih tepat.

"Ada apa_ hyung_? Kenapa membuang napas seperti itu?" tanya seorang pria yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menatap_ hyung_nya khawatir dengan mata ber-_single eyelid_nya itu. Tadi tepat ketika Eunhyuk -nama pria itu- keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat salah satu _hyung_nya yang 'mantan' penghuni drom lantai 11 tengah membuang napas lesu.

Ia tahu kalau saat ini Yesung sedang bermain kedorm SuJu. Jarang-jarang juga dia kesini. Karena kalau tidak ada kerjaan hyungnya yang bersifat unik itu pasti ada di cafenya. Mouse and Rabbit.

"Tak apa Hyukkie-ah. Aku hanya agak tidak enak badan." kata Yesung jujur. Dia berusaha mengulum senyum secerah mungkin.

"Kau sakit, hyung?"

'BRAKK'

Belum sampai pertannyaan Eunhyuk terjawab, tanpa diduga tiba-tiba pintu drom lantai 11 dibuka dengan cukup kasar dari luar. Menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang cukup membuat telinga hampir sobek. Benar-benar tidak berperikepintuan.

"Halloo, semuaanyaa~!" tersangka penggebrakan pintu langsung menghambur masuk dorm. Dengan cengiran 100 wattnya dia berjalan -atau berlari- dengan semangat kearah 2 orang yang tengah menetralisir kuping mereka.

"YA! Hae-ah! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" geram Eunhyuk kesal seraya menggeplak kepala soulmate sehidup sematinya itu.

"Aww.. Ya! Kenapa memukulku, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae tak terima

"Tanya saja dirimu sendiri. Atau pada pintu yang kau banting itu." jawab Eunhyuk ngaco. Kesal juga dia menghadapi sahabat karibnya yang kelewat childis itu. Enak saja main banting-banting pintu. Kalau rusak, apa dia mau ganti? Mending uangnya buat beli sekarung susu _strawberry._

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar." Yesung manusia paling tua disana mencoba bersikap bijak dengan menghentikan perdebatan absurd Monyet vs Ikan itu.

"Huh.. Loh, Yesung_ hyung_. _Gwaenchanayo_? Wajahmu terlihat lesu." ucap Donghae perhatian dikala mata sayunya menangkap sosok Yesung duduk disofa.

"Yesung_ hyung_ bilang dia tidak enak badan." jawab Eunhyuk mewakilkan.

_"Jinjja_? Kau sakit _hyung_?" tanya Donghae khawatir seraya duduk disebelah Yesung dan mengecek panas Yesung dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya kedahi hyungnya itu.

"Mungkin. Aku merasa tidak enak badan." jawab Yesung lesu. Eunhyuk manggut-manggut sok ngerti.

"Iya, _hyung_. Terlihat dari wajahmu." kata Eunhyuk sok tahu.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahi aneh.

"Memang kenapa dengan wajahku?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Tidak bagus." Eunhyuk berkata dengan watados.

Yesung merengut tak suka atas perkataan dongsaengnya.

"Loh, ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba suara lain muncul. Itu berasal dari arah dapur. Dan benar saja seorang kuda.. Eh maksudku Siwon tengah berdiri memasang tampang kepo dengan cangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana, Siwonnie?" tanya Donghae akhirnya.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja dari tadi aku menyibukan diri didapur, membuat kopi. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ini?" tanya_ namja_ berlesung pipi tersebut sambil ikut bergabung keruang tengah.

"Ini, Yesung _hyung_ bilang dia tidak enak badan." jawab Donghae mewakilkan.

"Kau sakit hyung?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Ayolah itu pertanyaan ke 3 yang sama hari ini. Yesung jadi merasa dé javu.

"Mungkin." jawab Yesung seadanya.

"Terlihat dari wajahmu,_ hyung_." ucap Eunhyuk sok tahu lagi. Hey monyet! Bisakah kau kreatif dengan pernyataanmu sendiri?

"Kenapa dengan wajah Yesung_ hyung_, Hyukkie?" ini lagi Donghae pake diulang pertannyaannya.

"Tidak bagus."

'Hello~ itu pernyataan dan pertannyaan perasaan udah ditanya dan dijawab. kenapa pake diulang-ulang sih? Bikin BT aja.' Kata Yesung dalam hati.

"Ah iya, benar juga. Terlihat berbeda." ucap Siwon setuju.

"Tidak bagus? Maksudmu aku jelek, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Yesung agak gondok.

"Bukan aku yang bilang loh _hyung_. Hehe" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan cengengesan.

"Mungkin karena hyung mengambil _selca_ tiap hari. Jadi terlihat tidak menarik lagi." timpal Donghae memperkeruh suasana hati Yesung.

"Ah iya, benar juga." ulang Siwon setuju. Yesung jadi merasa terpojokan mendengar kata-kata _dongsaeng_nya yang bagai menghujat dirinya. Lebay kumat.

"YA! Apa salahnya mengambil _selca_ setiap hari? Tidak ada yang melarang 'kan?" tidak mau menjadi _hyung_ yang tertindas, Yesung berusaha melawan. Sebagai_ King of Selca_, wajarlah kalau kerjaan dia mengambil _selca_ tiap ada waktu kosong.

"Tapi _selca hyung_ dari sudut manapun terlihat sama. Posenya pun juga itu-itu aja. Tidak kreatif." ucap Donghae kelewat jujur.

"Membosankan." timpal Eunhyuk setuju.

"Ah iya, benar juga." Siwonnie apa kau tidak punya dialog lain untuk diucapkan?

"YA! YA! Ada apa dengan kalian, 86 lines _dongsaengnim_? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kalian sekongkol mem_bully_ ku ya?" tanya Yesung geram.

"Hehe.. 'Kan jarang-jarang kita nge-_bully, hyung_." papar Eunhyuk kembali cengengesan.

"Yang ada kita terus yang di_bully_." Donghae menimpali semangat.

"Ah iya, benar..

"YAK! Dongsaeng kurang ajar!"

Belum sempat Yesung menggeplak Eunsihae dengan I-Phone nya. Mereka sudag lari terbirit-birit keluar drom tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun kecuali Yesung yang menggertu sendirian di dalam drom lantai sebelas. Sedangkan Eunsihae ngakak puas diluar.  
.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

**A/N:**

* * *

Yahh.. Ini sekedar bentuk apresiasi saya tentang Team Yesung VS Team 86. Hoho pertarungan(?) mereka ditwitter sungguh seru! Ditambah ELF yg ikut berpartisipasi. So LOL XDD

Ngakak sumpah ditwitter kemarin. Sampe jadi TTWW lagi. Jadi kyak lg main balap karung buat dapetin juara 1. Wkwkwk gokil abis X'DD soal team jujur aku dukung ke duanya. Karena team 86 ada Eunhae my OTP sedangkan di team Yesung ada Yeye my Bias. dilemaaa~ /plakk.  
Jadi bagaimanakah kelanjutan pertarungan dongsaeng gokil vs hyung aneh ini? Who know? X3

Dan kalian sendiri dukung team mana? ABS team atau Selca team? 3: Hihihihi~~


End file.
